Falling A Joe Jonas One Shot
by krazykreamkorn
Summary: Demi and Joe seem to have the perfect relationship. But Demi finally realizes that everything is toatlly wrong.


Hello! I'm Kaylee. I'm new to this site. This is my first one shot. The poem is an original. Hope you like it!

(I love Joe. I have nothing against him. I just liked the idea.)

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Losing All That We Are**

"Demi! Listen to me! I swear there was nothing going on!"

I slammed the door in his face, tears flowing down my cheeks with no signs of stopping. I flung myself onto the unmade bed, sobbing, not even trying to control myself. The pain was too great. Joe knocked on the door. I threw the picture frame that was on my side table at the door. It hit it and shattered. I looked at it on the floor, a black and white picture from happier times was staring at me. I let out another loud sob. The flashbacks came.

_I giggled as he chased me down the overly green hill. I looked behind me, seeing he was close. I screamed and tried to run faster. Too late. He got me. I laughed as we rolled down the hill. Finally, we stopped. We were both out of breath, giggling and smiling, like two crazy kids in love. We were in love. Everything was perfect. _

_At that second, a girl walked past. I paid no notice as Joe eyed her. He was a guy. I can't expect him to be perfect. If only I had caught on then. My common sense was too clouded with love. _

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Nothing Left But A Scar**

Joe knocked on the door again, brining me out of my fantasy. "What do you want?" I screamed. There's was a long pause. I was finally done with my mental breakdown , but I still had salty tears pouring out.

"It was nothing, Dem. I swear. I don't like her! She totally set me up!" He said quietly. I could hear the lies rolling off his tongue.

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Down This Bottomless Hole**

_We had just arrived at the party. I hadn't wanted to come, but Joe convinced me. This wasn't me. I never partied. We walked into the front door. The entire front seating room was filled with teenagers being idiots. Most of them were drunk. Half of them making out where ever they could. I sighed. This was probably the last place I ever wanted to be. Joe seemed to enjoy it though. The things I did for love. _

_Throughout the night, I tried to keep up with my social boyfriend. It was too much for me. I excused myself and headed into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized this wasn't me. I never wore makeup. I was a jeans and converse girl. No someone who's wearing a skin tight, short dress, heals and ten pounds of makeup. How could I let this happen to myself? _

_The reason was right inside this house._

_I walked out, feeling so much better. My drunk boyfriend, who thought I was still in the restroom, was kissing her in the corner. That's right: The girl from the part just a few weeks before. Just on cue, he looked at me. I stomped off the door. He followed, yelling excuses the whole way._

Yet I was still with him.

**Falling **

**Falling**

**Feels like were losing a soul**

"Demi..... Please....." I heard him whisper behind the oak door. I pushed myself off the bed and slowly walked to the door. I know I looked a mess. Eyeliner running down my face, cloths all wrinked from throwing myself around. Hair all frizzed from the static of the sheets. He looked at me, tears in his eyes. He was such a good actor. I stared at him for a while, remember the events that happened today.

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Will We Ever Find Ou rHappy Ever After?**

_It was our anniversary. Joe had made reservations at my favorite restaurant in town. Everything was perfect. We laughed and joked and had an amazing time. He seemed so loving and romantic. After dinner, we took a walk on the beach. Holding hands, we strolled along, the moon a spotlight the stars our witnesses. He told me he loved me, and always wanted me. I believed him._

_After driving me home, I realized I left my purse in his car. I tried calling his phone, which he didn't answer. Maybe he had seen my purse. He had to be home by now, right? I called my cell phone, hoping he would answer. Someone answered all right. But it wasn't him. _

"_Hello?" Some girl said, who needed a serious attitude adjustment._

"_Who is this?" I demanded._

"_Joe's girlfriend. Duh!" She replied. _

_That was it. I hung up the phone threw it on my bed and jumped in my car. I headed to his house. Sure enough, there was a car in the driveway. I didn't bother knocking. I headed straight up the stairs to his room. I flung the door open. There he was. With some other girl. _

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Always Thought We Would Last Forever**

_That was all I needed to see. Tears of anger swelling in my eyes, I stormed out of the house and jumped back in the car. He got in his and followed me home._

And that brings us to where we are now. I finally spoke. "I hate you. I never want to see you again. Leave. Now."

**Falling**

**Falling**

**You're Slowly Slipping From My Heart**

And with that, I slammed the door in his face for the second time tonight. I stepped over the broken glass. I bent down, picked up the pictures and tore it up into little pieces. I threw them into the air and they scattered around my room.

I sighed and stepped into my bathroom. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I went to the sink. God, I really was a mess. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair, before rinsing off the makeup from my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing the real me for the first time in months. And I actually smiled.

Maybe because I finally realized that I deserved better. Maybe it was because I was finally free. I belive it was because I could be myself again. I had become someone that I was not. Someone that I hated almost as much as I hated Joe. I was too ashamed to admit both of those accusations before. But now, now I was free to be who I was meant to be. And that was no one but myself.

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Guess There Has To Be An Ending To Every Start**


End file.
